Pirate
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Glee adventure on the High Seas, Pirate!Puck! Fairy Fic Godmother Christmas pressie :D


**A/N Epic long I know! I hope you all enjoy this and it is a Christmas (late I know!) present for Kimmy_77 my lovely and amazing cyber BFF :D **

Pirate

The first hint that Rachel had that something was wrong was the sudden jolt that ran through the ship as something happened above her, almost falling from her too small bed, or rather bunk; she clambered to her feet and hurried over to her clothes as hammering came at the door.

"Ye...yes?" she called shakily, jumping as her door was thrown open "who are you?" she asked in shock at the Chinese young man who entered her room.

"Topside now please Miss" he said politely but with a leer at her skimpy night dress "you have been bordered"

"May I dress?" Rachel asked numbly "it is not as if I can escape"

"I'll stand outside the door" the young man warned leaving the room and pulling the door slightly closed so Rachel could hurry into some clothes. Digging to the bottom of her trunk which sat in the corner of her tiny room she found her one pair of trousers and heavy shirt that she had allowed herself to sneak into her luggage and pulled them on quickly before pulling a pair of half boots and lacing them quickly. Her clothes were not exactly 'proper' for a women in her social standing but she had never exactly adhered to proper rules of behaviour in her life and right now seemed like a good time to wear trousers no matter what her fiancée would say to her.

"Ok I'm ready" Rachel said holding onto the doorframe her emotions still numb, not sure exactly how to act when you ship had been bordered by what she assumed were pirates in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Motioning with his head her guide led her up the narrow hallway to the stairs onto the deck above them that was lit by a number of lanterns and the lightening sky to the East

"Found this one Captain" the young man said pushing Rachel gently into line with the other ship occupants.

"Cheers Mike" the man Rachel assumed was the captain said turning around to see who his man had brought up "that's everyone then is it Captain?" he asked Captain Schuester, Rachel not hearing his answer as she drank in the sight of the dashing pirate captain in front of her. With a strong chiselled jaw that had the rough look of a few days without shaving and closely shorn hair he was unlike anyone else Rachel had seen, and when his hazel eyes met her own brown ones she couldn't help but blush at the smirk that grew across his face.

"I am Captain Puck" he introduced himself "and this just happens to be a bad day for you all, but for right now you can talk amongst yourselves as I acquire everything of worth of this ship"

"Oh!" Rachel said in shock as she remembered her mother's necklace in her cabin hanging on the small mirror.

"What is it?" Puck asked gruffly as the brunette's face lost all blood and she looked worried, he had never seen women look so good in men's clothing before and her natural beauty still shone through and for some inexplicable reason he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"My mother's necklace" Rachel whispered "I just...I don't want it to be taken"

"Don't worry about that" Puck said with a small smile at the brunette before moving away to strip the ship Rachel only to be nearly yanked off her feet by her fiancée pulling her aside.

"What are you wearing?" Finn demanded "it is not proper!"

"I didn't think that was particularly important right now!" Rachel whisper shouted back "I dressed for comfort right now rather than style"

"Well then you better show a good account of yourself and not worry about something as stupid your mothers necklace" Finn ordered before moving away to stand with their own captain leaving once again an angry looking Rachel behind him, a common occurrence since her uncle had decided to marry her off.

"So Miss" Mike started from where he guarded the group, a pistol on his belt and his sword still sheathed showing his contempt clearly for the group "other than that moron who was just talking to you making you angry are you ok?"

"Rachel" she introduced herself "and I am getting used to him making me angry"

"Who is he?" Mike asked curiously as Rachel came over to lean against the rail with him

"My fiancée aren't I lucky?" she drawled watching as the rest of Captain Puck's crew hauled boxes out of the hold and others brought up things from the quarters

"Oh yes you seem so happy to be getting married to that idiot" Mike laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn motioning her to come and stand by him rather than talk to the pirate.

"I am being summoned" Rachel drawled again rolling her eyes at Mike who grinned at her before she walked over to Finn who took hold of her arm to keep her close as he continued to talk to Will seriously.

"Who is that?" Matt asked coming up to lean against the rail next to his friend

"A mystery" Mike mused "and the only girl on the boat" he added contemptuously calling the small ship a boat in comparison to the _'New Directions' _which they sailed on.

"Well the Captain has already eyed her up" Matt noted reminding Mike of when Puck had talked to Rachel earlier when he usually avoided talking to any of his piracy victims "we can count on her being a hostage"

"That and the fact that her fiancé is Earl Finn of Hereford on his way to the Americas to make his business grow even more" Mike noted, showing his knowledge of current British nobility that came in so useful to his captain.

"If that is how he treats his future wife I would hate to see how he treats his workers" Matt said angrily as Rachel was wrenched away from another male guest by the firm grip Finn had on her arm, the Pirate Code had strict rules against such behaviour. The lightening sky in the east showed the passage of time as the hold was steadily emptied except for the bare necessities they needed to get to another port, finishing his task of directing the men and making sure his spoils were properly stored the pirate captain marched onto the deck and ordered just with his presence for them to listen to him.

"Well thanks for the goods" he said cheekily enjoying the looks of outrage and mutterings from the men around the deck who didn't have a strong enough leader to try and rise up against him and his men. "And you my darling" he added walking up to Rachel and promptly pulling her out of Finn's grasp "are coming with us"

"What!" Rachel stated her eyes wild her sentiment echoed by Finn who took a step forward only to meet the sword point of Matt quickly.

"Take your hands off my fiancée!" Finn blustered not moving forward for threat of the sword but trying to get Rachel who was now being held by Mike and another blonde pirate.

"Sorry old boy" Puck said with no apologies "but as the only girl on this 'boat' and a lady of standing she is worth more to me then she is to you right now"

"You are holding her hostage until a ransom is paid?" Finn asked in shock

"Look you can be taught! Yep one very large ransom" Puck said sliding an already written note out of his pocket and tossing it on to the deck at Finn's feet "you can pass that onto her guardian seeing as you aren't married yet. Get her on the ship" he ordered his men finding it interesting that Rachel wasn't struggling very much as she was led away by his second officer.

"Rachel fight!" Finn ordered noticing the same thing

"And get skewered by a sword? No thank you!" Rachel said in reply as she was manhandled across to the gang plank that had been put between the two ships.

"I cannot guarantee that the reward will be paid" Finn warned both her and the captain

"Oh thank you that makes me feel so much better!" Rachel screamed back "just go back to England and ask my uncle"

"He might not pay" Finn reiterated again unnecessarily

"Thank you once again for making me feel so cared for!" Rachel screamed from the other ship as the captain and the other pirates crossed the makeshift bridge "just go home and ask him! There is plenty of money left over from my inheritance that can pay for it if he refuses"

"But..."

"For the Lord's sake are you my fiancée or a mouse? Just go home and tell him what happened!" Rachel screamed for the last time as the ships were separated and the anchors pulled up, Finn's reply lost on the wind as the sails billowed.

"Well Miss Rachel" Puck started a few hours later when they were far away from the spot he had stopped her ship, the crew having started to work around her so busily and quickly that she had found herself a spot in the prow and stayed there.

She scrambled to her feet quickly; glad that she had decided on the trousers and shirt rather than a dress as the dashing captain looked down at her "yes Captain?" she asked meekly following him as he motioned for her to do so.

"It seems you are going to be a guest of myself for a while" he stated as they entered the double doors that led under the deck that lay below the quarter deck, the large cabin beneath just for the captain.

"Longer if my idiot of a fiancée is speaking the truth" Rachel said meekly again, a flash of anger coming through as she spoke of Finn.

Ushering her into a chair at his table Puck was the perfect gentlemen as he pushed the chair in for her "well I wanted to tell you how you can expect to be treated here in my ship"

"I won't be used" Rachel said harshly suddenly "or passed amongst your crew"

"And you won't" Puck assured her "you will stay here in my cabin and not with my men in the hold, you are no good to me as a hostage if you are hurt and I will protect you"

"What if Finn is right? What if the ransom is not paid?"

"That is a bridge we will cross when we come to it" Puck promised, not wanting to tell her that in that case he would just want her to stay here on the ship and that it was a situation he was perhaps hoping for. He was captivated by this girl that wasn't screaming at him for taking her away and had dressed in men's clothing on her own insistence rather than being forced to and yet still managed to look sexy and alluring.

"So I'm safe for now?" Rachel reiterated

"Perfectly" Puck promised again with a knowing smirk as he handed over a drink brushing his fingers against her hand as she took it and watching her shiver at the touch.

Days passed in boredom for Rachel as the ship headed for she had no idea where, spending the majority of her day sitting on the forecastle deck watching the sea pass her by or watching the crew when she got bored of the view. Captain Puck usually stayed on the quarter deck if not at the wheel then directing it from the navigation desk, while Mike and the men she had learned were Sam and Matt took the place of his officers while a young man called Artie seemed to be the leader of the 'enlisted' men.

"Having fun?" Puck asked shocking Rachel of another stupor as she stared out to the ocean beyond the ship

"I can't exactly say that it is the most exciting view I have ever seen but it is something to do rather than sit below and watch it through the windows"

"Come with me" Puck urged her thrusting out a hand to pull her up which he did quickly dropping her hand as if it was made of fire as the girl he shared his cabin with made his skin tingle again, assuming she would follow him he led her down into the hold of the ship and over to the goods he had taken from her former ship.

"What is this?" Rachel asked as she watched him shove boxes and crates from the hold out of the way to her trunk that had been placed at the back.

"I saw some books in here when I was sacking your room, I thought you would want them" Puck said grunting as he dragged it out for her.

"Thank you" Rachel said falling to her knees beside her trunk and opening it to push through the faffy dresses she hated to the books at the bottom pulling them all out and piling them on her lap before looking up at the captain "I haven't asked but where are we heading?"

"Tortuga, but first we are going to do a rum run for some old friends of mine to America" Puck explained as he leaned against the bulkhead of his ship watching as Rachel long fingers ran over the spines of her books and the contents of her trunk.

"Sounds Pirate-esque" Rachel commented lightly not sure exactly how to respond

"Just good money really" Puck shrugged "Rum running isn't exactly what we do"

"No it's stopping ships in the middle of the night and taking all their goods" Rachel grinned "oh and helpless young ladies"

"Not often on the second one" Puck said sitting down next to her "I find most women annoying and it's only when it will do me some good that I take one hostage"

"That seems to be pirates' guiding light, what is good for them" Rachel noted without venom "it must be a nice life to not have to worry about rules and dictates of society, where how you act is nothing like who you are. You have such freedom."

"You sound jealous" Puck said in shock, not expecting Rachel to like the freedom that had allured him so much when he was a boy and prompted his run away to the sea when he was younger. He was sure she would like the little holiday he had given her but expected her to get bored quickly and start to moan; now she was sitting there expressing jealousy for his life, wanting it herself.

"I am" Rachel admitted getting to her feet and picking up her books "freedom is not something women experience" bowing her head in goodbye Rachel hurried away and up the stairs to the main deck putting all her books away but one before taking her place back in the prow as Puck finally came back up.

Standing at the wheel for the rest of the day Puck spent most of his day studying Rachel as she sat in the prow, her hair tied up with a piece of ribbon to stop the wind catching it she poured over her book for hours until the light got too bad to read by. At which point closing her book she got to her feet and nimbly made her way across the deck avoiding those still working as they prepared the ship for night and into Puck's cabin, feeling but not seeing the captains eyes follow her as she did. Later when he came in after handing control over to Sam for the first half of the evening he entered his cabin to find Rachel reading on the bunk he had given her which was on the other side of the room to his large double bunk.

"Hello" Rachel said looking up and watching him strip off his shirt in the candle light, his chiselled chest glinting in the light as it caught the drops of sweat that clung to his lightly tanned skin.

"Hi" Puck grunted picking up his small ration of water and using some of it to wash away the sweat that built up in the fierce sunlight "good book?"

"Uh yes" Rachel said realising that she was still staring and blushing as he noticed, dropping her gaze back to the book she tried desperately to read more as Puck stood in the centre of the room and watched her intently.

"Dinner will be soon" he finally bit out rousing himself from his contemplation of the girl that confused him every time he saw her and talked to her. She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery, she hadn't been too scared to talk back at her obviously idiotic fiancée and sass with Mike about him, having heard about their brief conversation back on her original boat, but she was so meek around him the last few days that she seemed a shadow of the person she ought to be. But that meekness didn't stop her from watching him sometimes, he had a feeling that Rachel wanted to act as if she was free but didn't really know how.

"That will be nice" Rachel said quietly her eyes glued to her book though not reading a word as she chastised herself for her actions, she could argue that she didn't love Finn all she wanted and her sparing matches with him changed things. But they didn't, she was going to marry him because that was what was expected of her, that was what the family ordered and lusting after the pirate captain was futile, not only because she couldn't have him but because he could have anyone he wanted and probably did. She didn't think many victims of his piracy would protest against his attentions.

"You ok?" Puck checked, wondering what had happened to the girl who had talked so honestly with him earlier to have changed her so much in such a short amount of time.

"Oh yes" Rachel nodded insistently "fine"

Knowing she was lying but not knowing why Puck turned back to the small chest full of his shirts and pulled a new one on before a sailor came in with both of their dinners on two plates, Rachel saying thank you quietly to Jacob who leered at her only earning himself a slap around the head from his captain for his troubles.

After a silent dinner with little spoken between the two of them in contrast to the last few days where Rachel had talked his ear off asking about the places he had seen and the things he had done in his travels, Rachel retired back to her bunk while Puck left in anger to play cards with his crew.

"Hey Cap" Mike greeted wincing as Puck picked up a stool and slammed it down motioning that he should be dealt into the game "what's up?" he continued lightly only earning himself a glare and a grunt as Matt poured them all a glass of rum.

"She's changed" Puck finally snapped as he shuffled the cards aggressively "the first few days here; I thought...she was different"

"Well she is a kidnap victim" Sam said reasonably "and maybe she's in shock now"

"Well I kidnapped her nicely" Puck defended childishly as he snapped the pack "and now she isn't talking to me"

"I thought you preferred it when they didn't talk?" the ever quiet Matt noted with a grin in his eyes that no one else would have noticed except for his best friend Mike.

"Yeah but some silent person sitting in the corner of my room is like getting on my nerves" Puck groused "and she looks like a talker as well"

"What?" Sam asked looking up with his crap poker face making everyone else fold straight away.

"She looks like someone who talks a lot" Puck tried to explain lamely as the new hand was dealt out "and I don't know it's nice to talk to new people sometimes"

"Fucking liar" Jacob scoffed from the other side of the room where he was playing with another group "you just want to bang her"

"Jacob shut your mouth or I will shut it for you" Artie threatened idly as if it was a common occurrence, muting the sullen sailor who glared at his chuckling ship mates.

After a few rounds of rum and a few games of poker Puck got to his feet and swayed in a manner that wasn't entirely to do with the pitch of the sea up to his cabin, opening it quietly he slipped into the candle lit room and looked over to Rachel's bunk. She was asleep on her side in the small bunk with her hand tucked up under her cheek in a way that made her look unbelievably cute to the captain, yanking off his trousers and shirt as he slept only in his underwear he padded in bare feet over to her and pulled the blankets that were slipping up around her better. Retiring to his own bunk he got in and rolled over to watch her as the gentle pitch and roll of the sea soothed him to sleep.

When he woke the next day she was already gone despite the early hour, pulling on just his trousers as they approached the Caribbean and the good weather he exited onto the deck which was still empty in the dawn light. Looking into the prow and not seeing Rachel he turned the corner and went up the stairs to the quarter deck where Mike was taking the early shift only to find his first officer and Rachel standing at the wheel laughing as Mike taught her how to steer a boat.

"So the right is?" Mike tested

"Starboard" Rachel answered going up on tiptoes to look over the big wheel "and the left is port"

"Well done" Mike said with a grin before looking over at his captain who scowled as Rachel laughed and giggled with someone who wasn't him, the person she was practically living with. "Morning Captain"

"Good Morning Captain Puck" Rachel said quietly jumping back from the wheel and letting Mike take over "did you sleep well?"

"Yep" Puck said shortly pushing Mike out of the way and failing to see as Rachel studied the muscles of his back intently, blushing again as she watched the flex of his muscles as he worked "how far to the island?"

"A few hours, we should be there by mid morning at the latest if the wind keeps up"

"It will" Puck said confidently, spinning the wheel suddenly and making the ship bank sharply enough that they all flew to the right, the cries of the men below telling Rachel that they had been woken up by the captain's stunt.

"Worked then" Mike laughed moving back and taking Rachel with him as then men came pouring out of the hatches and up to the quarter deck.

"Come on you lazy dogs! Unroll the main sail and get breakfast on the go, we got some piracy to be done" Puck ordered with a grin as those who had had night duty grumbled and headed back to their bunks for a few more hours sleep.

"I don't think you made many friends just then Captain" Rachel joked before heading down the ship to her usual spot waiting for breakfast before she got her book and spent her day reading again, not seeing Puck's eyes widen at her joking comment, the mystery that she was returning to his mind.

"You certainly ruffle the Captain the wrong way" Matt said a few hours later as they approached the island, or rather spit of land, he had been watching Puck as he steered the ship watching Rachel in the prow.

"I do?" Rachel asked in surprise looking up from her book for the first time since she had sat down "I was under the impression that no one ruffles the Captain's feathers"

"You are managing it" Matt said sitting down next to her and stretching out his legs with a grunt "we are approaching a miserable spit of land that has a hole full of rum we are going to take to the Americas before heading for Tortuga"

"Is any land miserable in this climate?" Rachel asked lifting her face to the sun and letting it warm her face "and isn't that in the opposite direction then we want?"

"It's just a strip of sand with some palm trees; it's kind of boring is all. As for the side trip to America it is going to be important so as to pick up a letter from Finn to make sure your ransom will be paid and when and where to do the drop"

"That quickly?" Rachel said in shock slightly surprised.

"It will be a few weeks actually. And you have already been here almost two week; almost three after our little stop over as well will have to search the surrounding islands for fresh water and meat"

"And burying your loot" Rachel added with a sly grin which grew as he didn't deny her claim "will Finn have even made it back to England?"

"Faster going east" Matt explained easily "prevailing winds and currents"

"Oh" Rachel said trying to nod knowingly and failing "will it be possible for me to go ashore when we stop?"

"Should be, you would have to ask the Captain though, his ship his rules" Matt finished clapping his hands to his thighs as he clambered to his feet. "Guess I should get some work done" he said laconically in farewell stretching as he walked the length of the long ship back to his captain who had been watching the exchange with interest again, wondering why Rachel seemed to be talking to his men easier then to him.

"What was that about?" he asked gruffly to Matt

"Just keeping her up to date with everything" he shrugged "she has got to be freaking out about everything and not knowing isn't going to help her feel any more relaxed. You never know maybe she will talk to you more if she relaxes"

As if on cue Rachel warily approached the captain hanging on to the rail of the staircase, Matt slipping away as she shakily opened her mouth "Captain?" making him jump and turn to her straight away.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes widening that she was talking to him directly.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to go ashore when we come to the island, I would like to be able to have a proper wash and I must confess to the wish to escape the swaying even if only for a few hours"

"Sure" Puck nodded dumbly, kicking himself that now that he finally had her talking to him again and he couldn't think what to say "uh if you need like clothes to change into I can find you some"

"That would be very helpful" Rachel thanked him waiting hesitantly, not knowing if she was supposed to leave him alone or follow him to get clothes.

"I'll put them on your bunk" Puck blurted out as she moved to walk away finally

"O...Okay" she stammered before fleeing quickly, berating herself for not acting normally in front of the charismatic captain who probably thought she was an idiot now, hurrying out of the way of the crew who sprung to a number of tasks as they approached the island she returned to her spot in the prow. Entering her cabin later on she placed her book on the large table that sat in between their two bunks in the window at the back before turning to her bunk where a pile of clothes sat waiting for her to wear.

"We are ready to go across now" Puck said startling her from her musing "if you would just like to bring the clothes and a sheet to dry yourself with you can come with us in the first boat"

Smiling in agreement Rachel picked up the clothes and the sheet he had put out for her following him out to the deck where Artie put them in the boat for her before it was hauled over the side.

"How do we get down?" Rachel asked worriedly at the small boat bobbing below in the choppy sea, grinning at her Puck offered her his hand which she took hesitantly before he tugged her close stepping onto the swing lift he had installed to make hauling loot aboard easer.

"Hold on" he advised her as the lift was hauled off the deck and swung out over the sea before being lowered to the boat below "Ahh!" Rachel screamed holding onto him tightly as they moved suddenly, almost falling off onto the boat.

"You ok?" Artie asked as he steadied her

"Oh yes, it was fun, just a little alarming" Rachel laughed as she moved over to a seat next to him so then men crawling down the side like monkeys could find seats themselves, Puck next to her before they lurched away towards the island, the boat being dragged up the beach minutes later.

"If you go to the opposite side of the island you will be safe and out of the way" Puck told her as they landed on the small spit of land that was less than 100 feet across, it's sister island just across a small amount of water, much larger and covered in trees. "The water is safe, but don't go out past the breakers the current is fierce" he continued to advise her as he led her across the island then men starting to work behind them already "the ship will circle around us and get to work on finding some fresh meat and water on the island over there just to warn you, but they should be way too far away to see anything"

"Thank you" Rachel said throwing her things down on the beach a small distance from the breaking waves "could I possibly borrow your razor?"

"Uh sure" Puck said pulling it out of his belt and handed it over "Mike is going to stand guard with his back to you until I can take his place"

"Ok" Rachel agreed again as he hurried away Mike turning his back to her as she stripped off her clothes and dived into the water, taking his razor with her so she could shave away the remnants of weeks at sea without a proper bath. After carefully watching Mike to make sure he didn't succumb to the temptation to turn around and not watch the obviously gorgeous naked woman Puck took over for him and found just how difficult it was to not turn and watch her as she splashed around behind him.

Walking from the water and wrapping the sheet around her Rachel finally dug out the clothes that Puck had found for her, lifting up the blue velvet trousers in surprise she shrugged before pulling on her underwear and the clothes. Wearing a loose white shirt that tucked into the trousers which she wore on her waist with a broad belt he had found for her she looked quite the female pirate, pulling on her lace up boots over the trousers she straightened with a smile.

"I feel human again" she told Puck happily as she came up behind him, not seeing him finally let go of his breath that he had been holding to make sure he didn't turn around.

"Good" he said simply as she stepped up beside him "you were in there a while"

"I like swimming" Rachel shrugged "and you were busy. Thank you for my clothes" she added as she saw him look her up and down, unable not to when he saw how sexy and svelte the tight fitting clothing made her look, more so then her own loose shirt and rough trousers had done.

"Not a problem, I got a jerkin for you as well than you can wear over the top and detachable sleeves for if you get cold. I left them on the ship though"

"Thank you" Rachel said again "they are lovely quality, I am sure I do not want to know where they come from"

"No where sinister" Puck promised her with a grin "they are my ex second officer's, she left them on the ship and never came to get them back. They was clean though" he hurried to clarify "I had them washed and put in storage in case I ran into the bitch and she decided she needed them back"

"She was a woman?" Rachel asked excitedly before losing her good mood as the second half of his words kicked in "she was a bitch?"

"First class" Puck grinned "but yes she was a woman, had balls of steel but a temper to match and I wanted to kill her from the minute she stepped on my ship, she lasted ten days before I put her ashore at Tortuga. She insulted me, insulted the men and lowered morale almost continually"

"Oh" Rachel said sadly

"Not that there isn't good women pirates, she just wasn't one of them" Puck assured her before offering out his hand to help her into the boat, her nimble footsteps in contrast to her first bumbling footsteps on her former ship.

"So now to Florida?" Rachel asked after another trip on the lift and they got back on the ship.

"It will be a few weeks just to warn you" Puck said using the excuse of his men around to pull her close out of the way as they tidied the ship for departure "and we will be stopping at the surrounding islands for a while to take on supplies but we should have a message from Finn waiting for us there and you can put all this behind you"

"Right of course" Rachel said miserably pulling herself out his hold and walking away, her arms wrapped around herself tightly as she headed for the cabin. Kicking himself again for somehow hurting her Puck mumbled to himself as he headed up to the wheel, constant words of ridicule aimed at himself as he turned the ship about to point north towards Florida.

"You ok Cap?" Sam asked after two hours of watching Puck berate himself, while it was mostly silent the occasional word slipped out.

"Where is our guest?" Puck finally bit out ignoring the question, noting that Rachel was not in her usual spot at the prow despite the good weather and the light.

"Not sure" Sam shrugged "haven't seen her since we got back on the ship"

"Find her!" Puck ordered angrily, his man jumping to his feet and rushing to follow his orders.

"You seen Rachel?" he asked Mike as he walked down the stairs "Cap is biting peoples head off up there as well just to warn you"

"Not seen her, she headed towards her cabin not seen her since"

"I guess I will start there then" Sam said frowning in anticipation of being caught between a rock and hard place, guessing that Rachel was trying to hide from the captain. His guess proven at the sight of the empty cabin and missing book he started an aft to prow search deck by deck, eventually finding her in the very bowls of the ship in amongst the bags of grain they stored for their long journeys across the oceans of the world.

"Hiding?" he asked exhausted by his search that he didn't even laugh at her jumping "you know that is a waste of a candle" he added pointing to the candle she was reading by.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get out of the way" Rachel mumbled, knowing she couldn't lie convincingly.

"Or to hide from the Captain" Sam repeated looking at her knowingly "you know for two people who have barely spoken since your first few days here, even though that was almost a month ago now, you have had a profound effect on each other"

"We shouldn't though" Rachel stressed smacking her book closed "and it infuriates me more than you could ever guess, we barely speak but it is like this itch under the skin to lean into his touch, to find out everything I can about him. To enjoy his company at dinner and talk about any plans he has for the crew and this ship. And I love this ship, I love watching him at the wheel directing it and talking to her as if she was a real being, I want to see that he wants a drink and bring it to him rather than him disturb one of the crew, just because I want to be able to! And all of this is completely mad because I find myself falling more and more for him and then I crash back to reality with the reminder that I'm engaged! What am I doing? I have been kidnapped from my fiancée been taken the width and breadth of the Atlantic to be part of rum running and then towards Tortuga, the most famous pirate port in the world. And I'm falling for the captain who more than likely has a woman in every port? While I have a real world I am going to have to return to? I'm being completely stupid. So yes I am hiding"

"Woh" Sam said his eyes wide at the amount of information she had just dumped on him, and the pace at which she had said it all "ok then"

Rolling her eyes at him Rachel blew out the candle and got to her feet to clamber over him and back to her cabin, thinking an early night was required to get away from all the males who seemed to be enjoying making her life more difficult.

"She was in the hold but she's back in the cabin now" Sam informed Puck warily a few minutes after Rachel's retreat.

"Why was she down there?"

"Didn't ask" Sam lied widening his eyes at Mike and Matt behind the captain's back motioning he had a story to tell them later. Not listening to the grunt he got in reply Sam waited for the inevitable retreat of his captain to check on Rachel at which point he told Mike and Matt all about what had happened in the hold and everything Rachel said.

"She is falling for him as much as he is for her then" Mike commented leaning against the rail, wondering what was happening below.

"Rachel?" Puck asked walking into the cabin "are you..." he trailed off as he found her asleep on top of the cover on her bunk, dressed simply in a large white shirt she was leaving an amount of skin visible that had Puck reaching for his control. Her bare legs twisted around each other as she slept on her stomach the shirt sat alluringly on the top of her thighs all that was needed was for Puck to push it up and give himself access to all of her, her long brown tresses free of any constraint spread itself around her shoulders in long curls that he wanted to run his fingers through.

Finally noticing that the room was being continually heated by the beating sun he pushed open the door at the back to allow a breeze to come through for the sleeping girl, before he retreated back to the deck his mind full of the girl he had left behind enough that he didn't notice his officers mouths snap shut at his presence.

"She's asleep" Puck informed them gruffly before taking the wheel again "now do I pay you to stand around or do I pay you to work?" he asked laughing as Matt and Sam bolted away, only Mike ignoring his words as he lent against the rail still.

"So this unnecessary side trip is going to have us coming into Florida in about three weeks. Late"

"It was a necessary trip; we don't make money if we don't sail without goods, plus the message"

"We just buried a pile of loot and you know it" Mike drawled knowingly "and we would get to Florida a lot quicker with an empty hold, as you usually want to get rid of any hostages I have to question why you want to keep Rachel around"

"Because she is worth a lot of money" Puck ignored his friend gruffly not turning to look at him, his bad mood spreading as he realised that he was getting closer to her leaving them and she was still angry at him.

"Right" Mike said unconvinced watching as Puck continued to stomp around the ship for the rest of the day until getting very drunk and falling asleep on deck, his bad mood spreading to the next day as Rachel squirreled herself away again. The pattern continued for a week, the captain's bad mood making the crew quiet and sullen while Rachel hid herself away in the very bottom of the ship, spending her days asleep or reading by lamp in the dark of the store rooms.

"This is driving me mad" Artie informed the officers "the crew is pissed because nothing they do is right to the captain right now, the captain is stomping around with his own thundercloud above him and Rachel is hiding so well that it takes us ages to find her at meal times."

"How bad is it?" Matt asked bluntly

"It's been worse" Artie admitted with a shrug "but you should get the Captain away from them before it gets worse"

"I'll talk to him" Mike promised from the other side of the room where he had been quiet for the whole meeting.

"And I will talk to Rachel" Sam said suddenly "I should have after what she told me"

"That's all I ask" Artie said before walking out, dragging Jacob who had been listening at the door with him down to the hammocks. Not resting on his laurels Mike left as well and headed for the prow where the captain had taken Rachel's spot a rum bottle his constant companion at the moment.

"So gonna answer my question properly this time? You know before your crew mutinies because you keep pissing them off with this shitty mood you are in?"

"I'm drawn to her" Puck answered cryptically waving his rum bottle between two fingers in front of him, looking at it rather than his friend who sat down opposite him "she is like inside me already even when I know nothing about her other than the fact that her fiancée is a dick, and then when she sleeps it is always on her right curled up a little with her hand under her cheek"

"Why is that important?" Mike asked curiously

"Because it is the perfect position for me to curl around her and hold her close, and I don't like cuddling! I don't know this girl, how the hell is she so tied up in everything I do already? In the last month we have spent less than a day actually talking and yet all I can think about is her, when I see her I have to touch her. I have to physically restrain myself from reaching for her when I go in my own cabin, and when I do get to touch her a shock goes through me that makes my skin tingle like I burnt myself"

"So why are you stopping yourself if you feel so much for her?"

"Because she is avoiding me. She doesn't want to be around me and I'm no longer going to force my presence on her when she curls into herself every time I am around, and cos as soon as I would break through that wall she's going to leave and just remember me as some monster who took her away from her nice safe comfortable world. Because I know that is what she thinks, she can talk of freedom and how she is jealous but I bet that she wants the nice comfortable life back, one where water aint at a risk of running out, and food isn't doled out in tiny portions as you travel across oceans. She doesn't want to run away with a pirate"

Puck finished with a swig of rum as his true intentions were finally revealed with that last sentence, he wanted her to want to run away with him, yes he didn't know her and didn't understand what made her tick but he needed her around. Her presence in his cabin made his day easier somehow even when she wasn't talking to him knowing she was safe near him made him breathe easier, the need to protect her insistent in the back of his mind and the tugging sensation in his heart. Remembering what Sam had told him about Rachel's outburst Mike opened his mouth only to close it again, she was engaged even with the knowledge that she did want him she couldn't and wouldn't run away and telling Puck otherwise would just raise his hopes before dashing them.

Meanwhile Sam had gone to find Rachel as she hid again for the day, finding her once again behind the bags of grain he plopped himself down on one of them and studied her "I think that you should stop thinking and simply enjoy what this is for what it is"

"And that is?" Rachel asked in amusement looking up at him

"An adventure, other than Puck you love this ship because it represents everything that you want in your real life, freedom and adventure that isn't given to you because of your gender. But accept this holiday for what it is, won't it be better to have a memory of a time of freedom then never have it?"

Having said his part Sam slipped away leaving a contemplating young women behind him who retired to her bed quickly after him, wanting the illusion of sleep to mask her thinking, Puck finally sleeping in his own bunk for the first time in a week falling asleep watching her. Only to panic a little when he woke up and found her not there again, pulling on just his trousers again he walked out into the early dawn and looked back at Matt who was steering the ship, grinning Matt nodded with his head towards the crow's nest. Frowning quizzically Puck turned to look up where he saw Rachel laughing in the warm summer air as she swayed with the wind, grinning himself at her obvious enjoyment Puck clambered up the netting to join her.

"This is so much fun" Rachel said as he climbed over the side "and it doesn't seem that it should be that high but you can see so much further from up here"

Watching her in slight shock Puck barely listened to the rest of her ramble as she described the gorgeous blue sea below, it was as if some switch had been flipped in the night and the girl he thought she was had decided to come out. Now she was laughing and joking with him in the way she had been in the first days on the ship, there was a still indefinable wall that he could feel but this sudden change of heart made him feel better, and while he didn't understand it he wanted to make the most of it.

"Matt" he cried over the side of the nest "lagoon" he ordered pointing over towards an island they were about to pass.

"Lagoon?" Rachel asked quizzically as he turned back to her

"We need a break and a party" Puck grinned before scrambling over the side, Rachel in her bare feet like many of the pirates following him easily, making good time as they quartered the wind Rachel stood by Matt as Puck ran around excitedly as he got ready for the party he was planning.

"He is happy" Matt drawled as he lazed at the wheel the men looking forward to some unscheduled time off after the bad mood that had permeated the ship for the last week. Not knowing how to answer that slightly cryptic remark Rachel said nothing and continued to watch the island they were fast approaching, pulling up as close as they could to the shore and leaving a skeleton crew that would be changed over every few hours they went ashore in the long boats before a hunting party went off and another set up the fire put.

Taking her hand though Puck led her through the thick forest that grew to the beaches edge with a small group of men and Sam and Mike with them, suddenly ending at a small cliff Rachel gasped as they came across the lagoon he had obviously been referring to earlier, not huge it was still a large enough and deep enough body for them all to have fun with. Surrounded by trees and a clear inviting blue Rachel couldn't help herself, stripping off her top layer of clothing and leaving herself in her white shirt and short trousers she grinned at the shocked men who had watched her with interest before diving into the water below to their shock.

"Coming?" Rachel shouted cheekily up at the still frozen men as she came back up, lifting her hand to scrap back her now soaked hair she grinned at them again before striking out to swim more. Watching her fluid movements in the water Puck couldn't help but toe of his boots and dive in after her, he had to be closer to her; he had to watch her as she swam circles around the rest of the men who followed him.

"Finally!" Rachel laughed as Puck caught up to her and dragged her back by a grasp on her ankle "thought you would never catch up"

"That sounds like a challenge" Puck drawled happy she was still in her good mood

"Maybe it was" Rachel said arching her eyebrows before striking off again in a mock race, laughing and splashing around for hours someone producing a ball that they invented a game with as the sun moved around the sky.

"That was fun" Mike said laconically as they all finally swam ashore and collected their abandoned clothes to return to the beach.

"That was amazing!" Rachel corrected as she stumbled a little in the overgrown path and Puck automatically reached out to steady her, a hand on her elbow for the rest of the way as they returned to the bonfire the rest of the men who couldn't swim. "Thank you" she said turning to Puck as she collapsed exhausted onto the white sand, the pirate next to her as everyone doled out rum and food.

"You're welcome" Puck grinned "I can't believe how well you can swim"

"I grew up beside the sea before my parents died" Rachel told him curling her legs around herself as she played with the sand with her fingers "I was in the sea most days, avoiding my governess if I am an honest"

"Didn't like learning?" Puck asked wanting her to keep talking and keep opening up to him.

"Oh I liked it well enough, the women was just evil" Rachel laughed pulling her still wet hair around and slowly plaiting it as it dripped onto her slightly see-through shirt that no one was mentioning for fear of the captain wrath. "Miss Sylvester enjoyed using fear as a tactic to make me learn and I preferred to avoid her than butt heads with her"

"Where in England did you...?"

"Wales actually" Rachel hurried to clarify "West Wales, my parents married for love but my mother didn't want to leave Wales and move to London, my father loved her so he moved to Wales to be with her, ran her father's, my grandfathers, mine"

"Sorry for being blunt but how did you as a daughter of a mine owner end up engaged to the Earl of Hereford?"

"My Uncle is Earl of Kent on my father's side and he has only one son who is not likely to give him grandchildren, after my parents died I was put in his care and he arranged that my second son would be Kurt's, my cousin, heir. I have one other cousin who was my father's sister's daughter, Quinn"

"Sounds complicated" Puck said scrunching his eyebrows together as he tried to understand the stupid politics of polite society

"Stupid is what it is, my entire life is supposed to be aimed at producing two sons. It is not what I wanted for myself"

"Do you love him?" Artie asked curiously, he had never been to England and didn't understand how it worked

"No" Rachel said smiling and without rancour "no one really marries for love, most of the time I do not even particularly like him"

"But you got to be married to him for the rest of your life?"

"That is how it goes" Rachel shrugged before nabbing the rum bottle as it passed her and taking a huge swig, gasping at the burn as it went down but taking another sip before passing it over to Puck who sat stunned at this new girl in front of him.

"I grew up in London" he said randomly as the food was passed around "the smog and the crowding I hated it"

"So you ran away to sea" Rachel finished for him her eyes alright with the first burn of rum and wanting to have been able to do the same after the loss of her parents at a young age.

"Pretty much" Puck shrugged "I started as a low ship boy and moved my way up to an officer on the New Directions, when the former captain, Karofsky, had an unfortunate accident I took over, that was three years ago"

"Accident" Rachel said unconvinced but grinning at him for some reason despite the inherent violence that came with a life of piracy that should scare her in this man who not only looked capable but had made references to easy violence.

Shrugging his eyebrows at her cheekily Puck turned to answer another question from one of his crew as the party continued in to the darkness the rum flowing easily among the pirates, Jacob being relegated back to the ship after a few leers and inappropriate comments, the classic pirate song starting up as everyone got drunker.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Puck's jaw dropping half way through as Rachel's clear voice lifted on the wind over all of them as she joined in "wow" they all said in shock at the perfect voice that had erupted from Rachel's throat.

"Thank you" Rachel blushed "you know I have a question for you all" she continued lounging back on the warm sand "how come none of you have brought up the fact that it is supposed to be bad luck to have a women onboard?"

"Stupid belief" Artie insisted "some of the best pirates that sail are women"

"Plus you know with our captain we are used to women being around" Azimo added with a leer, Puck's face paling at his words.

"Oh" Rachel said slowly, her words leaving an uncomfortable breech of silence

"That was a while ago though" Sam tried valiantly to fill it "after the craziness of Santana he avoided them"

"Oh yeah that women was nuts" Mike picked up what his fellow officer was trying to do and helping him, the conversation turning to other things as Rachel curled up on the beach and fell asleep, not waking up as Puck scooped her up and carried her back to the ship, using the swing lift to get her onboard without letting go of her. Cradling her close to his warm body he eased her into his cabin and over to his large double bunk and placed her gently onto it before pulling off her boots and easing her under the blankets, caressing her smooth skin as he moved to go over to her bunk he found he couldn't move and leave her. Watching her as she rolled onto her right and fell asleep curled up as she always did he climbed in next to her and watched her sleep peacefully, the rum clouding the thoughts that screamed at him to move away from her.

Weeks passed much like that one day, full of conversation with the returned real Rachel. Puck learned everything he could about the young women, knowing these memories would have to sustain him after she left, both of them sitting up late at night as they talked about everything from their childhoods to places they wanted to see. And sleeping next to each other every night as they fell asleep next to each other still talking, at least that was Rachel's excuse every night as she curled up and felt him lie down next to her, knowing hours later she would wake up with his lovely arms around her and her head on his chest. They didn't make that step though that came closer every day, that one step which would put Rachel over the edge and make her future unknowable and indefinable, however much she wanted to take that step and give up to her attraction to the man beside her, it had no future no plan. And Rachel needed a plan, a future, a place to belong.

"Almost there" Puck said lounging at the wheel as Rachel sat close by "we should be in port this time tomorrow and then back to Tortuga"

"Why are you going so far out of your way?" Rachel asked swinging her legs as she sat perfectly balanced on the beam behind the wheel.

"Only safe place" Puck shrugged "I won't be seized by Marines in Tortuga, can't say that for any other port"

"Is that likely?" Rachel asked in shock

"I kidnapped you from you ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and kept you on a pirate ship while I committed piracy in the form of rum running and taking you to the Americas. Yeah they would like to hang me just for that let alone everything else I have done"

"Right" Rachel said sadly looking over the sea and blaming the wind for the water that settled in her eyes, she hated remembering that the only reason he put up with having her around was because he had kidnapped her. That never seemed true when they were talking and then something small reminded her. "I'm going to see if they need help with dinner" she invented quickly slipping off the beam and down below decks before he could stop her and find out what he had done to hurt her feelings again.

Asleep before he got down that night they didn't speak until the next day when they were arriving in Florida in the early hours of the morning, the sky in the east just starting to lighten as they stopped in a hidden cove where the rum could be offloaded away from the prying eyes of any authorities. Leaving his men to deal with the rum runners Puck picked up the still sleepy Rachel and pulled her off the ship and up the mountain path to borrow a horse and take her into the nearest town.

"Puck!" Rachel moaned as he pulled her up the path "I'm tired"

"Come on" Puck urged her ignoring what she said, but realising that the first time she had actually said his name, she had never said his name before even though it was just his nickname, and he now had an insane need to hear her say the real one. Taking only one horse and pulling her up in front of him as he headed them off towards town, Rachel's head lolling back against his shoulder trusting him implicitly as he took her off into the countryside. Feeling himself all pressed up against her like he had wanted Puck couldn't help but feel a stirring in his lower regions, and the need to have her came back stronger than before.

It was now a common occurrence to the captain to wake up to find himself hard as he pressed up against her back his hand resting just below her breast as he held her close legs tangled together, his brain begging him to just slide his hand up under her night shirt and finally claim her. A step he refused to force on her, she was engaged she would leave and he wouldn't leave her with the shame of being with him, and more than that he didn't know if he could take the rejection when, not if, she said no. Something she was sure to do considering how proper she always seemed to be and her aforementioned engagement.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked finally still sleepy as she rested against him.

"Just to town, need to get the message" Puck said quietly, enjoying having her in his arms while she was conscious, or at least semi-conscious.

"Message?"

"From England about the ransom, make sure they will make the drop and everything"

"Right" Rachel nodded before letting her eyes close and doze as she trusted him to take her safely anywhere, only waking up at the change in noise from the horses hoofs, the dull thud of dirt changing to the clatter of cobbles. Straightening a little, glad her short height meant she didn't get in Puck's way as he looked over her head, Rachel shifted in her seat flushing as she realised that the hard pressure against her back was not her imagination but a throbbing organ belonging to the gorgeous man behind her. Knowing what she was feeling but not knowing exactly how to tell her that having an half asleep gorgeous women rubbing against him was not normal to him and that his response was quite normal, even if embarrassing Puck said nothing and simply headed towards a post to tie the horse.

"I thought we would get breakfast first" Puck said as he dismounted and turned to let Rachel slip into his arms before setting her on her feet.

"That sounds nice" Rachel said taking his arm as he led her down the main street to a eating house, talking about Florida where she had never been before, ushering her in and holding out her seat for her to sit in.

"After breakfast we will go to the post office" Puck said leaning back in his chair and giving the order to the waitress who hovered nearby her low cut dress making her spill out as she leaned over towards Puck who usually would have been all over the almost blatant sexuality on show that was screaming for him to take advantage of it.

Huffing at the women who continued to ignore her as Puck told her the order Rachel leaned across and rested her hands over Puck's which sat clasped on the table in front of him, the engagement ring she had given no thought to in weeks winking in the candlelight making the women back away quickly.

"Jealous?" Puck asked laughingly, hoping she was

"Irritated" Rachel said primly pulling back and smoothing out the skirt Puck had made her wear so she wouldn't look conspicuous in town.

"Right so you made her believe we were engaged?" Puck asked sarcastically "wouldn't anyone?"

Blushing at what she thought was an annoyed tone Rachel played with a loose thread on her sleeve until Puck rolled his eyes and put her out of her misery by changing the subject, not really sure how he could tell her that it was hot that she was jealous of the serving girls eyeing him up. After a leisurely breakfast that Puck paid for without a thought before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm again and leading her back onto the main road towards the post office next to the official docks. Their feet getting heavier with each step towards the final stage of their journey together, the weeks they had spent simply talking and getting to know each other flashing through their minds as they approached the office.

Pausing at a crossroads as they waited for a cart to pass Puck pulled Rachel closer as he remembered the first time that he had laid eyes on the brunette next to him. She had been simply dressed in men's clothing all those weeks ago but her long hair had been unpinned and swung freely around her shoulders in a way that made him want to run his fingers through it silky texture still, the attraction had been instantaneous on his part, probably one of the reasons that he had been insistent on kidnapping her. Since then there had been problems, he had hated her not talking to him and yet was still close to his officers, and now that they were talking he hated that there was this wall between them that they couldn't cross because she was engaged. He wanted to cross that wall, he wanted to pull it down, take that ring that was nothing like she deserved and throw it in to the sea and claim her, own her, make her shiver under his touch and ruin her for anyone else.

Pulling her to a stop before he entered the office he turned towards her and placed both hands on her cheeks and made her look him in the eye, her warm brown meeting his hazel "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have committed a lot of crimes that I am not even slightly sorry that I did, but I made one good choice in the last year I kidnapped you. I'm going to go in here and find a message and I don't want it to be there, I don't want to think about how I only have the time from here to Tortuga, because even though we aint said it there is this thing here that we are denying ourselves because of the real world."

"What exactly do you want me to do with this knowledge?" Rachel asked in shock, staring into his eyes as if she could drill into his mind and find what he wanted.

"Nothing to do with it" Puck said miserably still holding her cheeks "I just needed you to know that the ransom means nothing to me except that you have a world to go back to and I have to return you to it. If I didn't have to I wouldn't that's all I wanted you to know" with this last remark Puck entered the office and without reading the note hurried Rachel back to the horse and made the horse gallop back to the hidden cove, a brutal pace that allowed them no time to talk as his words repeated in Rachel's head.

Hurrying them along down the mountain path to the boat and the ship Puck gave no indication that he was ready to be talked at by Rachel who felt her words bubbling up inside her that she wanted him as well, that that wall that he was referring to was one she hated as well. She had looked around the town as she had waited for Puck and saw her 'world' as he described it and couldn't think what she had missed, she enjoyed not knowing where she was going every day, she enjoyed the freedom that came with being at sea even when she was at the mercy of the captain and his whim he offered her something that England and the society she had grown up in wouldn't. A life.

Trying once again to talk to him when they got onboard Rachel found herself being hurried below deck to 'help' Matt and Sam inventory all they had taken aboard as they couldn't write as well as her, Puck going to steer and navigate determined to stay away from her now. He had never been that open before and he hated it, he didn't want to lay his heart on the line he wanted to keep it safe and away from anyone who could hurt him.

Using the same excuse for the next few days he even begun to sleep above deck in a bed roll at the prow, he wanted to go down and roll up behind her again but he didn't know if his self control could stand being that close to her still without claiming her and more than that he didn't want the rejection. He was sure that she was disgusted at him for admitting his attraction to her, she was a lady and his was a pirate and however much there was this underlying thing between them she wouldn't stoop as low as him.

The thing was that as much as he brooded and sulked around the ship he didn't go unnoticed; his friend continually watched him and noted the now miserable Rachel hiding herself away again as he avoided her. But Mike wouldn't take it, he wouldn't let his friend slip into an even more broody nature when the way out of it was still here, walking up to his captain as he stood at the wheel Mike swiftly slapped him around the back of the head.

"What the fuck!" Puck swore as his head was suddenly flung forward, turning back he rubbed at the back of his head as he stared at his first officer "what the fuck was that all about?"

"If she is so bloody important why are you letting her go?" Mike demanded, no need to explain who he was referring to "you are stomping and sulking around the ship once again, pissing me off I might add, for no reason at all"

"She doesn't want me"

"Do you actually know that? Or are you just assuming it because of the chip you have on your shoulder about not being part of 'society'"

"Why would she want a pirate when she can have an Earl?"

"Because she's Rachel? Have you even seen the girl that has been on this ship for the last two months? Because she wants the freedom everything being here gives her, and more than that she wants you. So once more, if you really want her to stay then tell her that" with that last comment Mike slipped away to distract Rachel from her misery and take her away to help him cook lunch for the men, leaving his friend to muse over what he said.

Later that day as they approached the next watering hole Puck went below decks to seek out Rachel as she hid from him after lunch and without letting her talk took her ashore as then men worked out the casks.

"Puck?" Rachel asked again as he helped her out the boat "you do not talk to me for days on end and now you are suddenly taking me from the ship?"

"I need to talk to you" Puck finally grunted as he hurried her up the beach a hand on her elbow to keep her close.

"Well that is good because I need to talk to you as well" Rachel squeaked, realising this was finally the opportunity that she had been waiting for she continued to follow him over to the other side of the small island.

"Let me go first" she begged as he stopped them, nodding at her he let her pull him down on to the soft white sand and hold his large rough hands between her soft small ones "I want you to do something for me"

"Anything" Puck promised her, untangling one of his hands to lift up her chin and make her look at him.

"If I have to go back I want to be able to have something to remember this freedom by, I need...I need at least one instance of being wanted for me, and not my ability to bear children. Puck..."

"Noah. My real name in Noah" he suddenly blurted out, wondering where this was going.

"Noah..." Rachel started again only to have no idea how to continue, relying on her instincts instead she suddenly moved forwards and grabbed the back of his neck to drag his lips down to hers, the soft feel of his lips against hers making fireworks burst behind her close eyes. Lost in the kiss Puck forget everything he was going to say to her to try and convince her to stay, all he needed was her to continue to move her lips against his, her small hands grasping at his neck to keep him close as he pulled her closer so she lay on him.

Rolling them over Rachel tugged at his shirt to pull it over his head "love me" she whispered against his lips as he reclaimed them, her fingers running down the chest she had admired for so long, his almost constant 'forgetting' to wear a shirt driving her crazy.

"Sure?" Puck managed to grunt as his hands feel to the small buttons of the shirt she was wearing, taking the whimper as his thumbs brushed her hard nipples as a yes. Unable to stop kissing her Puck welded his lips to any part of his skin he could find as he tugged the shirt from her trouser and off her shoulders.

Her top free of any clothing Puck let his lips descend down the trail of her throat something he had been dying to do since he had seen her and across her collar bones, nipping and sucking on them as she moaned and whimpered below him. He knew she wanted him to run his mouth down to her breasts, but torturing her and hearing that whimper that made his already tight trousers tighter and his balls clench seemed like a better idea right now.

Loving her hands clenching at his skin as she clutched him close Puck let his large hands posses every inch of her, he slid his hands across the soft skin of her flat stomach to her belt which he undone efficiently, his mouth finally descending to her breasts. Laving the soft skin with kisses and nips he lightly bit down on the nipple and smirked as she groaned and clutched at him harder, encouraging him to do it again as he sucked he groaned at the constant stream of Noah's from Rachel's mouth.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Puck said coming back up to his mouth as he did, needing her lips against his again, concentrating on her lips again he went to work on her boots and trousers, pulling the long flexible legs up so he wouldn't have to leave her lips. Swiftly taking the high boots off and throwing them away Puck kissed his way down her body to drag down the trousers he had managed to undo without looking, meeting her sex he stopped and looked up at her grinning at the sight of her all laid out for him, her naked body was perfect, curves and slimness combined with her natural responsiveness made her perfect.

"Noah" Rachel moaned again, her mouth open in ecstasy as the pleasure of his touch washed through her again and again, smirking at her closed eyes Puck dipped down a little further and with one swift lick had her springing up with a moan before lying back down again. Glad his trousers were so loose Puck took Rachel's clit into his mouth and using his hands slid a finger into the deep tight heat of her channel, shuddering as he imagined what it was going to feel like around his cock. The same cock that lay rock hard against his thigh inside his still buttoned trousers, listening intently to the whimpers above him he raised his head and watched her before looking down at his finger moving in and out of her, adding a second finger he leaned over and kissed her which despite her juices over his face still she eagerly took.

"You are so wet for me" he groaned in her ear as his hand continued to move, the minute tightening of her muscles warning him that her first orgasm was close.

"That's a good thing?" Rachel gasped as she clutched at him

"Fucking amazing thing" Puck promised her before feeling her arch up into his touch again, her mouth open as she gasped, his name stuttering out of her mouth as she climaxed, feeling her relax into the sand underneath him Puck slipped his hand out of her heat and whipped it on his trousers before sliding more to the side of her to let her relax.

"No" Rachel shook her head as he moved away, letting her hands drop his trousers from their place embedded in his shoulders she swiftly and quickly undid his trousers her feet wrapping around his to slid his boots off and then his trousers.

"You don't have to do this" Puck said as she swiftly rid him of all his clothes

"I want to" Rachel promised him before pulling back on top of her, not confident enough to look down and see the hot throbbing hard member lying against her thigh as it pressed against her, not confident to look at it didn't stop her from reaching down and grasping it loosely in her hand. "Show me what to do" she begged embarrassedly sighing in relief as he helped her, his hand showing her the tightness he wanted as she readied him, using her own initiative she swiped her thumb over his head and collecting the pre-cum spread it over him before lining him up at her sex, more than ready to have him.

Looking down at her Puck supported himself on his strong arms as he pushed slowly into her untried opening, his eyes boring into hers in the incredibly erotic moment of them coming together as one, truly one. Feeling her tense as he met her barrier he dipped down to kiss her and feel her relax before he pushed in and took the one thing she would give him and not Finn, and if he had his way the Earl would never get his chance, Rachel was his now. Moving slowly and determinedly Puck brought them both to climax at the same time, her name stuttering out his mouth as she clutched at him and gasped out his. Collapsing in exhaustion Puck dotted her skin with lazy kisses before rolling off her and gathering her close, her naked sweaty body clinging to his.

"Thank you" Rachel muttered before looking up at the sun and jumping up "we should get back" she started to gather her clothes as Puck saw the time as well and got up to get dressed, stopping her before she hurried back to the ship.

"Nothing to thank me for" he finally replied before kissing her "and we are going to talk later" he added before the cries of Mike and Matt met their ears and they had to hurry back to the ship.

Having been distracted again by her semi naked appearance in his bed after he had done his duty at the wheel after dinner Puck found himself caressing smooth naked skin into the early morning, the grey light of dawn finding them having still not talked. The smooth skin entranced him as he had her across his chest, her naked back and smooth tresses free for his fingers to sooth and caress, looking up he looked around in confusion as he felt his ship, the one he loved heaving to, slipping from the bed and dressing quickly he moved over to Rachel and woke her silently, a hand over her mouth to silence her cry of surprise.

"Something is going on" he warned her "dress as a proper lady and address me as Captain Puckerman when you come above deck"

Her eyes wide with fear Rachel nodded and let him slip from the cabin while she went and found a dress from the trunk he had brought up for her a few weeks ago.

Exiting his cabin Puck hopped up the stairs to Sam who looked mutinous behind the wheel "Royal Navy" the blonde spit out "boys have been warned and the colours hidden"

"Fantastic just what we needed" Puck groused coming to stand behind his friend and watched the large Navy vessel approach his ship "at least we can get away with being a cargo ship today"

"Never thought I would be happy we didn't have anything but a girl onboard" Sam admitted as the girl in question came out in a simple blue dress which made the captain groan that he had left her rather than help her into it.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked coming to stand next to Puck and restraining herself from reaching for his hand only by the shock of the men coming outside to pull the ship too and drop the anchor, the shock being how smartly dressed they were for once.

"Royal Navy" Puck grunted angrily as the sails were pulled and his ship brought to a halt "this could be a snap inspection or they must be looking for something"

"Or someone" Rachel said worriedly running to the side as the HMS Endeavour came aside them, the sharp red of the Marines pulled up gangways and Puck's men jumped to lash them tightly to the New Directions. Her eyebrows pulled together as the captain of the Endeavour walked across with marines and stomped up the to the bridge "Good morning Captain" he said stiffly to Puck who glared at him from the wheel.

"Morning" Puck grunted in reply as the Marines went about searching his ship, knowing they wouldn't find his colours as they were stored underneath his feet in a hollow he had dug out of the boards "to what do we owe the pleasure of this friendly neighbourhood visit?"

"Kidnapped girl" Captain Figgins said shortly "looking for her"

"We saved this young girl from pirates" Puck said sincerely moving over to Rachel who seeing what he was planning quickly played her part.

"Oh he did" she said earnestly playing the part of the young vapid girl "he stopped them and took me aboard with my trunk and is taking me back to my fiancée at Tortuga"

"You take this young girl to a pirate haunt?"

"That is where the pirate Captain had ordered the ransom to be paid to, it seemed most likely that her fiancée or an agent for him would be there" Puck shrugged in reply "Lady Rachel was determined to get back as quickly as possible, and we are happy to return her there"

"Yes Captain Puckerman has been so kind" Rachel said with a vapid looking smile at the pirate who bit his lip to hide his grin at her little act "and I know he will get me there safely"

Figgins glared around the ship at the mockingly grinning crew and realised that he was being played in some way, looking over at his Marine captain who shook his head in answer to the silent question that he hadn't found any contraband.

"I assume your books are in order" Figgins said grasping at straws

"Of course Captain" Puck said nodding to Sam to go and get them from his cabin before handing them over to Figgins who flicked through them quickly, any good pirate could forge his log, and with lack of any other evidence he couldn't have them arrested as pirates.

"So you are just some haulage carriers with no cargo?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yes Captain" Puck nodded "we were hoping to pick some up in Tortuga"

"Well you won't be" Figgins said harshly annoyed that he couldn't find any evidence against the smirking young man in front of him "there will be no need for you and your _honest_ crew to go to Tortuga when we shall be returning Lady Rachel to her fiancée in Port Royal"

"What!" Rachel and Puck echoed from the opposite sides of the bridge

"Yes I do really believe that it would be better for the Lady to come with us" Figgins insisted "please have Lady Rachel's things brought up top" he ordered, glancing at Puck and seeing he had no plan Rachel hurried away to pack everything up quickly and have Mike and Sam bring it out for her.

"Don't go" Puck begged Rachel as she went to leave his cabin having followed her to 'help'

"I have to" Rachel said sadly the tears welling in her eyes as she watched his face fall

"Don't" Puck begged again as she walked out, his whisper lost to the room as Rachel slipped out into the custody of the navy.

"I am ready now Captain Figgins" she said sadly "I shall just say goodbye to everyone who has been so good to me in... since I came aboard"

"And when was that?" Figgins asked his eyes bright at the idea of finally catching Puck in a lie

"You know I was in such a state after my dreadful ordeal that I really have no idea and I know that the men have difficulty in keeping track of days when they are at sea all the time"

"Really wouldn't have a clue" Mike shrugged smugly as Rachel turned to him with a hidden grin "well Lady Rachel it was a pleasure to have you onboard and I hope you find yourself where you want to be most" he said in cryptic goodbye before hugging her tightly and passing her over to the Sam and Matt who gave her a joint hug to Figgins disapproval before she went to walk over the make shift bridge.

"Lady Rachel" Puck's voice stopped her as she reached for a Marines hand to help her across, taking a deep breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall Rachel turned back to him as bravely as she could, the slight quiver of her shoulders the only sign of her grief.

"Yes Captain Puckerman?" she whispered as he stepped close and took her hand, leaning over it he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand swiftly before letting her go and stepping back no words needed between them now.

Nodding as the tears finally fell Rachel turned back to her bridge and stumbled across not able to look back at the ship she loved leave without her. And more than that, she had left the man she had somehow given her heart to without meaning to.

"I shall show you to your quarters" an officer said to the silently crying girl who was staring out over the port side as the _New Directions _sailed away behind her.

"Ok" Rachel nodded the tears blurring her vision so that she stumbled after him to the guest quarters where she threw herself on a bunk in sorrow and cried herself to sleep, the pain in her heart overwhelming her as she came to the late conclusion that she was in love with Puck. Noah.

Back on the _New Directions_ Puck found himself unable to tear his eyes from the ship as it left with Rachel, the girl who seemed to have wormed her way into even his old broken heart, when he had first been attracted to her he thought it was purely because of her physical attributes. But then he had gotten to know her, the way she swayed with the ship easily and was nimble footed as she made her way across deck, the way she giggled, the way her hair always seemed to lie right even in the morning. And more than that the way she looked at him, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him even when they weren't talking, and the noise she made when he pushed into her, her skin smooth under his rough calloused hands.

His own sorrow welling up in his throat Puck harshly ripped a bottle out of a passing crew mates hand and throwing the cork away drank it quickly, enjoying the harsh burn as it slid down his throat, everyone noticing his now murderous expression got of his way sharpish as he stormed around and went off to drink more in the private of his cabin.

"We need orders" Mike said knocking outside the door a few hours later after aimlessly sailing south

"You decide" came the order back, a slight slurring to the words the only hint of his drunkenness the man inside lying on his bunk that still smelt of Rachel her clothes she had been wearing on ship thrown around him to make it last longer. Still pulling at the bottle of rum Puck played with a delicate necklace, he had meant to return Rachel's mother necklace to her before she was to leave at Tortuga but in the rush hadn't managed it, now it was a constant reminder of the girl he had lost.

Brooding away beneath deck as he was he failed to hear his officers discussing him above deck at the wheel, the crew understanding the captain's disgruntlement were quiet this time, no mutinous rumblings.

"If he wants her that badly shouldn't he go get her?" Sam asked as the newest member to the crew he didn't understand the captain so well.

"The Captain doesn't think that way" Matt told him, his own rum bottle dangling from his fingertips "he thinks more along the lines of what would be good to her, plus he is an emotional cripple who wouldn't know love if it jumped up naked in front of him and did the cancan with both girl and boy parts"

Laughing at the image Mike and Sam lounged around the wheel together as they mused over what to do with the sulking captain below.

"Maybe we should force him" Sam suggested "we know where she is going..."

"Sail to Port Royal without his orders? Even when it is the stronghold of the English Navy?" Mike asked worriedly glancing around to Matt who shrugged and nodded at Sam, his silent approval of the plan. "Fine" he sighed letting Sam turn the wheel and head them off to Port Royal, wondering what hell would be needed to pay from the captain after this.

Feeling the change in direction Puck got up from his bunk and stumbled on drunk feet out towards the bridge, Rachel's necklace still in his hand.

"What's going on?" he demanded sullenly "where we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Matt asked cautiously spotting the necklace from his place on the floor.

"I want to go to Rachel" he answered honestly, swaying on his feet enough to fall to his knees "Rachel"

"That was the plan" Sam grinned.

"You really were rather silly to get yourself kidnapped" Finn said in hello to his fiancée as she stepped off the boat at the dock at Port Royal.

"Really very foolhardy of you" her Uncle Burt echoed

"I didn't exactly plan it" Rachel drawled knowing they wouldn't be listening to her as they put their heads together to plan something Finn holding his arm out to her imperiously, as if it were an honour for her to have him.

Sighing at what her life was to become Rachel allowed herself to be wrenched from her feet and dragged up to the governor's mansion, where her uncle had commandeered them some rooms.

"When do we return?" Rachel asked sinking into a seat next to her other unmarried cousin Quinn, the tall delicate blonde not her favourite person in the world but considerably better than her fiancée who was striding around the room in a pompous manner as he talked to Rachel's uncle.

"Return?" Finn asked finally with an air of someone who was resigned to a lifetime of answering questions he didn't want to.

"To England" Rachel clarified with a roll to her eyes

"After the wedding, I want it out of the way" Finn said briskly eyeing the blonde next to her who was smiling at him demurely and fluttering her eyelashes, blatantly flirting with the betrothed man.

"Capital idea, can get both the wedding and the honeymoon out of the way and get down to producing sons" Uncle Burt said clapping his hands together and turning to a clerk "you write down what we discuss and then this dreadful business can be out of the way"

Sitting slightly stunned at their cavalier manner of handling her apparent kidnapping and not knowing if her uncle was referring to that or her wedding as 'dreadful' business Rachel got to her feet and walked out unnoticed. The need to escape overwhelming her more now that she knew what it was like not to be under their thumb, without a word to the valet who was standing at the door she hurried out of the grand governor's mansion and into the town, finding herself alone but still surrounded by people Rachel couldn't stand it.

Following a path that seemed to follow the sea she walked as hard and fast as she could in her dress out of the town and up into the hilltops that surrounded the port, past the fort and into the countryside of Jamaica. The need to run growing more and more despite the increasingly difficult path Rachel started to run even in her slightly heeled shoes, her heavy dress dragging her down as she held it high. Finally stopping to rip off her shoes and the top heavy dress she threw it aside and in only her heavy white shift she continued to run, the soft grass underneath cushioning her feet as she ran hard and fast. Turning a corner though she came to a stop as she ran headlong into a solid mass, falling back at the force Rachel looked up at the solid mass and gasped in joy at Puck looking down at her in his own shock.

"Noah" she gasped as he fell beside her pulling her into his arms

"Rachel" he whimpered burying his head into her neck "I was coming to get you"

"I was running away" Rachel admitted, breathing in the deep sea scent that hung around him "I had to get away"

"Will you stay this time?" he asked pulling back to look in her eyes, his hand brushing back the hair in her face before picking up her heavy plait and placing her mother's necklace, which he had been carrying ever since she left, back around her neck.

"I always did" Rachel laughed at his worried face, her small hand brushing away the frown between his eyes as one held her mother's necklace in awe "I never wanted to leave"

Kissing her harshly Puck took off the cloak he was wearing and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders feeling her shiver in the brisk wind "and you never will again" he promised her "I would die before I let someone take you away from me again My Love"

"Take me away again" Rachel ordered "I hate this world"

"Let me show you mine, it is one where you will be wanted for you everyday" Puck said sweeping her off her bare feet and cradling her close carrying her back to his ship, back to freedom.


End file.
